Stuck
by anonplus
Summary: Submitted for the Elsanna Fluff May contest. The hottest and most boring day of the spring. Elsa lays on her tummy fighting the sticky weather, that until a distressed voice called for her attention... ModernAu, Elsanna


**Stuck**

* * *

It was the hottest day of spring. Over eighty degrees and humidity over sixty percent, it was a sticky kind of heat.

The kind of heat you can only escape by removing most of your clothes, staying indoor, drinking water in abundance and, laying on the cool floor tiles with the fan on level three speed blasting in your face.

And that was exactly what Elsa was planning on doing for the rest of the day, and, if possible, the weekend as well.

That until a few stressed and frustrated grunts coming thru the walls, more precisely the wall connecting her room and Anna's. Elsa was never great at ignoring her sister angst, even if she tried. And she tried to mind her own business and pretend those struggling sounds were Anna's frustrations against a twit response or a show being canceled for no reason.

But, then, as always, Elsa's mind began to wonder off: 'What if she is lying on the floor bleeding, or hurt, what if she…?'  
A thousand ideas moving at the speed of sound polluting her mind.  
She couldn't take no more and turned off the fan and went to her sister's door.

She knew Anna's door would be open, but she still knocked at the wooden white board, "Please come in Elsa," her sister voice sounded relieved but a bit muffled.

She came in the room, she looked at every stuffed animal, boy band cut off on the wall, and at the floor and found no blood, she exhale and relaxed her every fiber. But then she looked up at her sister…  
Anna is wearing a pair of white trimmed fluorescent pink boy shorts and a teal colored t-shirt, which seems to be the reason of her frustrations as its struck over her head, trapping her arms as well, revealing her flat midriff and mint bra, _and the freckles on the crevice between her breasts._

"...and it got stuck on the pole of my earring, can you help me sis?"

"Wha… Yes, of course"

"Don't sound so surprised, more people die trapped in their shirts than you might think...I guess"

Elsa had to keep her cool, it was not the first time she stared a little too long at her little sister's chest, and it wasn't even one of Anna's push ups either, she could resist this strange and uncalled feeling in her, for the time being.

She asked the redhead to sit on the bed for easier access and proceeded to tenderly enter into her sister's entrapment with her right hand whilst avoiding looking at her torso or legs. She found Anna's head, her finger brushing against soft lips, a drop of sweat rolling down the blonde's back.

"L-L-Left one right, the one stuck" her words almost forming sentences as she traced Anna's jaw line with her fingers until she reached the ear.

She didn't want to hurt her little sister, so she put her head in the shirt as well as her arm to have vision over the problem.

That was a mistake, been that close, face to face to her obsession, those freckles, the bangs, the pink plump lips, her doll like curved features, those clear sky irises, her lips…

Her thumb and index and middle finger were working as a delicate hydraulic claw, retrieving the gold ear piece slowly. Her eyes had a will of their own, forcing Elsa to look at Anna's perfect nose sprinkled with dots and the biting lower lip and her eyes, and then, back to the task at hand. This should be easier, it was her sister. Why was this not easy? Why couldn't she just keep her eyes on the white plastic pearl mounted on gold?

Elsa knew the why.  
She figured it out a couple of years ago, both girls did one of their usual sister sleepovers, nothing out of the ordinary...except, the topic of the conversation. Anna was determined to know how in the world a beautiful girl like her older sister was not dating? 'Look at you, you are a queen'. And then before finally leaving such topic behind and un-anwsered, she scooted to kiss Anna on the forehead, but the younger one did a strange movement, and she ended up kissing her on the lips, briefly, just barely, and they both just laugh at it like it was no big deal. Yet, since that nigh, Elsa's mind keeps going to the memory of that almost kiss.

Something was wrong with her.

Something so wrong that she couldn't share with no one, especially not with best friend and confidant, Anna.  
She loved her own sister, just like she loved her mama and papa, but, she also had a wicked desire for her as a woman does for another, the way blood is not supposed to. She wanted to move away with her, to enrapture her from her own parents if needed, as long as they could be together.  
To live in a small house, to buy white dresses together, holding hands…

But it was all filth. Just stupid fantasies that hurt no one but herself, and she was making sure they'll stay as such.

She had to protect her little sister, that was her God given task...wasn't it.

The ear ring was off and she retracted from the upside down shirt to allow Anna undress. Her eyes guiltily keeping Anna's shape on the corner of her view, hating herself for it, and she had to look at her sister's face one last time before leaving the room. And just then she realized how quiet the room was, Anna was not like this, she even notes from teachers for being 'too social'.

She looked at Anna, she was staring back at her, still chewing on her lower lip. Then the red haired girl began to lean towards Elsa, slowly and doubtful, but determinate. Elsa froze, her hands turned to fists and her toes curled up, but she let it happen.

She didn't flinch when Anna's lips brush against hers, she didn't push her away, even if a voice was shouting her to do so in the back of her head. All she did was parting her lips to allow them to dance at Anna's rhythm, her fists relaxed to find a place on the youngster's waist and neck, pulling her closer with hunger and need.

Was this a dream?

It wasn't.  
Elsa felt everything a hundred times more real than her wettest of dreams.

Was this real or was it just a case of hormones taking over her seventeen year old sister?

And then the kissing stopped, her eyes were open and looking at her obsession, and those eyes she always avoided for her beauty, were now loud and clear.

"I love you too..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Hry there, this tiny little story was for the elsannafluff may competition, I didn't win but it sure was fun to write it**


End file.
